


For her

by chukalette



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Love, kinda??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette
Summary: For Mabel, Dipper would do anything.
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	For her

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a meta about how Dipper Pines would go miles for his sister Mabel Pines and protect her at all cost.
> 
> I was actually working on a second chapter, but facebook decided to be a bitch and now my draft is gone??? I'm hoping it'll be put up soon or smth, idk, ugh.
> 
> Which is why I can't work on my BLEACH fanfic too :/// They're gone??? IDK, fuck.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When a yellow colored Will showed up in his dimension for the first time, both Dipper and Mabel expressed obvious interests despite the clear manipulative nature of the new demon. Bill Cipher, he had introduced himself brightly, contrasting with Will who had immediately jumped at the sight of them.

Bill spent more and more time in their dimension, amused. Mabel had turned to him, eager to play the game of this ridiculous “ _chess_ ” that Bill is doing.

“Ya know, the two of you are smarter.” Bill had complimented lightly and Mabel seemed delighted and Dipper knew it was feeding her ego.

Dipper, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes because he was no fool. Nor was Mabel, but she tended to get ahead of herself. Bill was planning something.

“Don’t be fooled.”

Mabel had turned to him sharply, huffing, “ _Please_. What do you take me for?”

Dipper frowned but had not said anything.

It continued on rather innocent and all through it Dipper did not let his guards down.

Until one day, he actually _did_. When he heard Bill had arrived and is with Mabel, he had his nose buried in one of the Journals and dismissed Will. Before it finally sank in.

“What did you say?”

He asks probably after ten fucking minutes. Will looks at him, blinking, “Umm...Bill’s here?”

Dipper slams the book down on the table, standing up and sprinted out of the room as quick as he can.

“Will, follow me!”

When he steps into the backyard of the mansion, there’s Bill.

With Mabel in a bubble. She’s unconscious.

Dipper glowers, “Let her go, Bill.”

“Oh! Dipper! Nice of you to join us!” Bill laughs, eyes glinting brightly, “Your sister and I had just talked about moving our conversation to another place -”

“Doesn’t seem much of a _conversation_.” Dipper had snapped, before throwing him knives, his pendant already glowing teal. Bill easily stops them with a snap of his fingers before opening a portal.

“Oh, cheer up! I’m just borrowing her!”

And with that, the demon had left.

Dipper blinks once. Twice.

He took Mabel. Bill took his sister.

“Will. Where did he go?”

He asks, calm - as calm as he can be.

“I-I’m not sure...”

“Open a portal.”

Will whimpers, “I _can’t_.”

“What do you mean you _can’t_? Bill just _did_.”

What is this demon spouting, Dipper thinks in pure rage as he turns to glare at Will who already had teary eye.

“B-Bill has a portal built i-in another dimension. T-That is how he can travel through alternative u-universes.”

Dipper clenches his fists and he could feel his nails dig into his palm.

“Alright then. We’ll built that portal.” Will lets out a pathetic sound and Dipper scowls, “What _now_?”

“It’s _dangerous_. Incredibly so. Building it w-would take time and a-activating could bring g-grave danger to this world.”

Dipper frowns, “How dangerous?”

“It could...end your w-world.”

Dipper goes silent and glances away. A portal dangerous enough for the world to be destroyed? A chance of the people here to end up dead? Some people cross his mind: his uncle, Pacifica, Gideon and others. They might...end up...

But if he does not do anything, Mabel will become prey of Bill Cipher for who knows how long.

And perhaps this was Bill’s plan. Perhaps by stealing Mabel, he is trying to get Dipper to build and open a portal that will bring catastrophe to this universe.

“Is there any other way to bring Mabel back?” He asks, with a hint of hope.

Will sniffles, shaking his head slowly, “He cannot be s-summoned because you h-have me.”

Dipper lets out a long breath he was holding and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Alright,” he says after a moment of considering his options and looks at Will, determined, “Let’s build this portal.”

.

It took a week to build it.

Once the portal was built, all he had to do was push the button and it would be activated.

Will has warned him multiple times on how there’s a high chance of chaos happening because of this - all because another portal already exists and another portal would make matter only worse.

“I-It could wipe the entire p-population.”

Will had says meekly but Dipper had ignored him.

“I get the _point_.”

When he stepped out of mansion, he stumbled into Pacifica and Gideon.

“Heyyy, it’s...been a while. Haven’t seen you guys in a while.” Pacifica says easily, smiling.

“Where’s Mabel?” Gideon asks.

Dipper purses his lips in response and straightens his back, “She’s...occupied at the moment.”

Pacifica raises an eyebrow, but she didn’t question it. After a quick chit chat, he walks back into the mansion, chest heavy all of a sudden.

“Will it really destroy this world?”

He asks while staring at the portal. He hears Will sniffle and sighs sadly, “I can’t say f-for sure. B-But there’s high c-chance.”

“So, high chance of Pacifica, Gideon and my uncle ending up dead?”

Will stammers to make a response but he doesn’t need one. High chance of ending up with no home or universe. They would be literally have no universe of their own, no place to come back to.

All this might happen because he goes after Mabel.

Is it all worth it?

Images of Mabel’s ridiculous, over-dramatic smiles and eye rollings flashes in and Dipper slams the button without hesitation. He watches as light flashes before brightening up, making a hideous noise before pure whiteness surround the round hollow part of the machine.

Yes. It’s all worth it.

Because a universe without Mabel is not worth living in.

Despite knowing all the danger that could follow because of his actions and creations, he will not be stopped. Never. Because Bill took Mabel.

And Dipper would do **anything** for her. There’s no limit in what he might do to keep her safe and beside his side.

He will never leave her nor have her taken away from him.

For her, Dipper would die and live.

For her, Dipper would kill and save.

For her, Dipper would destroy his own universe and everyone else.

Because Dipper Gleeful loves his sister.

 ** _For her_** _,_ Dipper thinks before stepping into the portal.


End file.
